Into the Forest/Chapter 3
Below is an in-depth summary of chapter three of Into the Forest. ''If you're looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''3 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''33-43 '''Point of View: 'Furrypaw Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 2 'Next: 'Chapter 4 Chapter Summary : Five days after chapter two, Furrykit wakes up, excited because it was the day she became an apprentice . She asks Squirrelflight if she can go outside, and she replies that she could, so Furrykit walks outside, then looked up to see it was practically sunhigh, and Bramblestar had said her ceremony would start at sunhigh. She notices that patrols were coming back, but no one was leaving. : She rushes into the nursery, waking up Squirrelflight, Bramblekit, and Firekit , and telling them that their ceremony was starting soon. Bramblekit gets excited and tries to run out, but Squirrelflight holds him back, giving him a thorough bath. Furrykit does the same, making sure her pelt is smooth and shiny for the ceremony. : Squirrelflight lets go of Bramblekit, and he shoots out of the nursery too quickly, barreling into Jayfeather . Jayfeather growls at him and Bramblekit scampers back into the nursery. : As Squirrelflight is washing Firekit, she anxiously points out that his wound from the badgers was still there. Furrykit replies that it was just a scab and it would be fine, but Squirrelflight insists that Jayfeather should look at it. Furrykit insists that she thinks it's fine, and Squirrelflight snaps that she's a kit. Furrykit fires back, saying that Jayfeather was blind, so he couldn't confirmed if the wound looked ''okay or not, and adds that if it ''is ''a problem, Firekit could come to her and Jayfeather. : The argument is stopped by Bramblestar calling a Clan meeting, and Squirrelflight noses the three kits out of the nursery excitedly. The three kits stand beneath the Highledge as Bramblestar performs the ceremony. Furrypaw is apprenticed to Jayfeather, Firepaw to Lionblaze , and Bramblepaw to Brackenfur . Lionblaze comments on Firepaw's scratch, and says that his brother should look at it, leading him to Jayfeather and Furrypaw. Furrypaw once again insists that it was fine, but Jayfeather says he should look at it anyways, then says that Furrypaw was right, but he was going to put more dock on anyways, then leads Firepaw to the medicine den. While in the medicine den, Jayfeather comments that they were nearly out of everything, and Furrypaw reminds him that it was leaf-bare, then asked how his catmint was doing at the Twoleg nest . This surprises Jayfeather, and he asks how she knew about that. Furrypaw reminds him that she'd originally been a Twoleg and read all about him. In an attempt to freak him out, Furrypaw mews that she knew his past thoughts, and says he walked in Kestrelflight's dreams when he'd been an apprentice, eavesdropped on Willowshine , snuck into Stormfur and Brook's memory of the battle at the Tribe of Rushing Water , helped gave birth to Bumblestripe Blossomfall and Briarlight , and she knew how important the prophecy was to him. Jayfeather snaps at her to stop, and Firepaw laughs. Jayfeather hisses at Firepaw, and he shrinks back. : : Spiderleg appears in the entrance woozily, and says that he didn't feel well. Jayfeather tells him he had whitecough , and told him to lie down. Jayfeather tells Furrypaw that her first apprentice task is getting catmint , since he had the feeling it would quickly turn into greencough. Furrypaw asks if Firepaw can come, and Lionblaze appears at that moment, saying that he was going to take Firepaw to see the territory, and could take Furrypaw along with him and get catmint on the way back. Jayfeather agrees, and Furrypaw and Firepaw follow Lionblaze out of camp. : As they get out of camp, Furrypaw jumps on a rock and starts singing something from ''Beauty and the Beast: "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned." Lionblaze and Firepaw are confused. Furrypaw struggles to explain, and when she jumps off Lionblaze tells her to keep it down or she'd scare all the prey from there to the old forest. Furrypaw continues on, and Firepaw tells her that whatever she'd done he loved it, and Furrypaw replies that there was a lot where it came from. Firepaw suggests that she could show him sometime, and she replies perhaps she could. : After a while, Furrypaw impatiently asks if they were almost at the Twoleg nest, and Lionblaze replies that he was trying to show Firepaw the complete territory. Furrypaw sighs, and when they finally arrive, she starts talking like a tourguide: "Coming up on your left is the spot I've been trying to get to for what feels like an hour!" Firepaw and Lionblaze are confused again. Furrypaw tells them that after 96 years of talking like a Twoleg, it was a hard habit to break and talk like Clan cats. Lionblaze and Firepaw are confused by the term "year", so she replies that a year was 12 moons, and that most Twolegs live to be 70 years old, some lived to be 100, and she lived to be 96. Firepaw asks for the ages in moons, so she draws in the dirt to work out some multiplication problems, and tells them that 70 years=840, 100=1,200, and 96=1,050. Lionblaze and Firepaw are astonished. Furrypaw dismisses the fact of how long Twolegs live easily, then switches the topic back to catmint. She and Lionblaze run into the garden of the Twoleg nest, and discover nothing but wilted stocks, and just a few that aren't wilted. Furrypaw and Firepaw are anxious that there might be an outbreak of greencough, and Lionblaze assures them that his brother was a good medicine cat, and that they'd take what's there and make the most of it. They leave two to reproduce and head back to camp. : When they get back to camp, Jayfeather saracastically asks if they went to RiverClan for the catmint, and Furrypaw replies that they didn't, but probably would've had better luck, then passes him the pitiful supply of catmint. Lionblaze asks if he should go to WindClan again, and Jayfeather replies that stealing once was bad enough, then questions him, asking if Heathertail had caught him last time. Lionblaze suspiciously replies maybe, and Jayfeather tells the group that it was only Spiderleg and it was only whitecough, then asks what could go wrong. : Five days later, Jayfeather is screaming that they need catmint. Furrypaw looks around the medicine den; Spiderleg was worse; Thornclaw was sick; Briarlight was sick; Berrynose was sick; the elders were sick. Squirrelflight calls from the entrance saying there was another sick cat, and lets in Birchfall . Furrypaw asks if he remembered when there was no catmint and he said "What could go wrong?" Jayfeather snaps that it was no time for sarcasm, and tells her to make Birchfall a nest. Furrypaw asks if she should check the catmint at the abandoned Twoleg nest, and a voice replies that he was already on it, and Lionblaze appears with two stalks of catmint. Jayfeather wails that it wasn't helpful, and Lionblaze replies that if he wanted catmint, he'd sneak into WindClan territory again. Sandstorm repeats "Sneaking into WindClan territory again" woozily, asking what that was all about. Jayfeather hisses that Lionblaze was a mouse-brain, and Furrypaw quickly tells Sandstorm that no one had said anything about that, and that she must be really sick, then tells her to lie down and rest. Sandstorm nods and goes back to sleep. Jayfeather praises her quietly for handling it. : Furrypaw walks outside for some fresh air away from the smell of sick. She notices a hunting patrol coming back, so she walks over to the fresh-kill pile and is about to take a scrawny vole , then realizes how small the pile was, and how the rest of the Clan needed to be fed. Instead she takes a sort of plump mouse and goes back into the medicine den, offering it to Jayfeather, who says Furrypaw can have it. Furrypaw tells him that he's working harder and he should take it. Jayfeather insists that Furrypaw have it, and Berrynose asks if he can have it, since they were just arguing about it. Furrypaw tossed the mouse to Berrynose and he devourers it, commenting that Furrypaw made a good choice. Jayfeather tells Berrynose to rest again when he finishes the mouse, and Berrynose reluctantly puts his head down again. Furrypaw yawns and notices that the sun is setting, and Jayfeather suggests that she calls it a day. Furrypaw comments that as a Twoleg, she hated bedtime; she always woke up early, hated bedtime, and never napped. Jayfeather asks if she wanted to stay up then, and she replies that there's something about a cat that makes you want to sleep. Jayfeather says she was confusing him, and asks if she was going to sleep or not. Furrypaw says that she was tired, and to let her know if she was needed. She curls up outside the den, and falls asleep, dreaming about her Twoleg self and the memories she had: Going to Walt Disney World with her family, having a picnic lunch with friends and floating down the springs, sledding with her brothers, jumping through the sprinkler and bouncing on the trampoline with her brothers. She wakes up and is sad, wondering if she made the right choice becoming a cat, realizing that all the fun memories wouldn't be able to be remade as a cat. Jayfeather walks over to her, saying he accidentally walked in her dreams the previous night, and asked if that was what it was like being a Twoleg. Furrypaw replies that it was, and Jayfeather asks if that was her and her family. She nods, not trusting her voice, then remembering Jayfeather was blind, says yes. Jayfeather comments she must feel like she's missing out as a Clan cat now, and Furrypaw agrees that she'd had many amazing memories, all with the ones she loved, and she wonders aloud if they're watching her. Jayfeather says that she'll make new memories, and will still have fun in the Clans. Furrypaw looks up and realizes that his eyes were dull and tired. She asks if he was feeling okay, and he replies that he was, but as he walked back to the den, he was wobbly on his paws. He then collapses in his nest, and Furrypaw runs over, feeling heat coming off him, and realizes that he has greencough. Important Events Ceremonies Furrypaw, Firepaw, and Bramblepaw's Apprentice Ceremony : 'Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Furrykit from this day on, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Furrypaw. Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Leafpool, and you hae shown great determination and skill. You will mentor Furrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Jayfeather: '"I will do my best, Bramblestar." 'Bramblestar: '"Bramblekit, from this day on, untli you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Brackenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Graystripe and Firestar, and have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Brackenfur: '"Don't worry, I will." 'Bramblestar: '"Firekit, from this day on, until nyou receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. You will be mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Lionblaze: '"I won't let you down." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Bramblepaw! Firepaw!" Reference: ''Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Squirrelflight *Bramblepaw *Firepaw *Jayfeather *Lionblaze *Brackenfur *Berrynose *Sandstorm *Birchfall *Spiderleg *Bramblestar Mentioned *Heathertail *Thornclaw *Briarlight *Graystripe *Purdy *Millie *Ashfur *Firestar *Leafpool : : Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations